


Tiny Tim’s 8th(plus some months) Birthday

by CommanderRice



Category: DCU, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I make the rules, Kid Tim Drake, Soft Mom Janet, Tim Drake Birthday Hunt(2020), Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderRice/pseuds/CommanderRice
Summary: tims a baby and he gets his 8th birthday after missing it
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake, Janet Drake & Tim Drake, Tim Drake & Alfred Pennyworth, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson, Tim Drake & Jason Todd
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Tiny Tim’s 8th(plus some months) Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silver_Snow_77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Snow_77/gifts).



Happy hunting snow!!! I hope this was worth it!

Things for Tim have been crazy for the past year. Bruce “dying” Cass and Jason taking him to Europe to look for clues, the company, and, most of all, Bruce then coming back from the time stream. All of these events happen to mostly overshadow his birthday! Sure Jay and Cass had a small cake with him somewhere in Belgium, but that wasn’t enough for their Timmy! After all, you only turn 8 once in your life.

Being the youngest son of an incredibly melodramatic family meant he’s getting 2 birthdays in one year to make up for his last one. Honestly, if Tim had it his way, he’d only get one, but even his mother agreed that he should have both of them. Janet Summers’s son will not miss out on a single birthday if she has a say so (and she does), Bruce lost in the time stream or not.

That being said, getting to go to the museum with all his siblings was understandable exciting. His parents and Alfred were getting things ready for tonight after sending them on their way since Damian wouldn’t stop arguing with Dick and Jay over decoration placement. Either way, planned or not, Tim was ecstatic.

“Timbo, calm down a little. We have hours to look around,” Jay snorted. “Your gonna leave old man Dickie behind if you go to fast.”

“Rude!” the eldest yelped, “I’m injured, not old Jay!” Dick pouted as he hobbled along at a perfect pace to keep up with everyone.

“Tch, Timothy, Cain, let us hurry along lest we are seen with those children,” the sneer ever-present on Damian’s face. “What fools they are. And they claim to be in their 20’s? Tch, only idiots would believe that.” Cass tilted her head slightly before decisively nodding.

“Don’t lump me with him,” Jay’s face scrunched, “I’m much better than him, huh Timtam?” he asked before ruffling Tim’s hair.

“Jaaayyy, I want to go in already! Hurry up! Or else you’ll be the old man!” The small boy whined as he tugged on his elder brother’s jacket. “They have the body world museum today!”

“Yes,” Cass signed, “let’s hurry up old men.” The smile she had and the laughter from Tim was debatably worth being insulted. Maybe.

As time went on, Tim hopped from one exhibit to the next excitedly, asking his older sibling to explain anything he didn’t quite get. And all too soon did it come time for them to go back home, and though Tim didn’t want to, he also wanted to tell his parents about what he learned today! He didn’t know he’s only had his kneecaps for 4ish years! Kon and Bart are gonna love it when they have their playdate next week.

The ride home was relatively quiet as Tim read from a space book Dick bought him from the gift shop. Despite seeming immersed in the book, Tim still shot out of the car, excitedly telling (read: yelling) all that he learned at Alfred, who opened the door for them.

“Now now, young master Timothy lets calm down. I cant understand if you speak so fast,” the ever graceful Alfred answered without missing a beat. “Come now, Master Bruce and Miss Janet are waiting in the dining room.”

“Is it lasagna? I hope its lasagna.”

“It is indeed lasagna, Master Tim. Just like you asked for”

The dinner was rather uneventful besides the usual family banter, new facts, and cake. By the time they got to the living room, all of Tim’s presents were neatly stacked next to the best chair in the room.

An expensive art set from Damian, a few classic books from Jay, some new clothing form Alfred, a big plush fox from dick, a few science kits from Cass and a trip to WE’s R&D from Bruce. He loved all of them, was waiting for the second he could play with everything later. But his mom’s gift had to be his favorite: an old camera.

“It used to be your grandfather's when he was younger. He’d be absolutely delighted for you to have it, Timothy,” she softly said as she played with his hair. “Absolutely beautiful, isn’t it?”

Tim’s eyes shined as he whispered, “yeah…”

“Happy late birthday Timothy. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Things to know about this au:  
> -Janet is a soft mom cause I make the rules, also her last name is summers cause I thought itd be kinda funny  
> -Bruce and Janet were never together and Tim was an accident  
> -Tim is about 10 years younger then Canon  
> -Kon and Bart are also younger  
> -Janet was CEO of drake until a few years ago and is now the ceo of WE instead of tim after the ra's takeover attempt  
> -Jack and Janet never married, they were only business partners  
> -Janet knows about Bruce and co  
> -She only let tim go to europe with cass and jason as long as one stayed with him while they looked for clues  
> -Jason never died but he's still the same mostly  
> -Damian is a doting older brother


End file.
